


Blood/Wounds

by PepperidgeFarmRemembers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperidgeFarmRemembers/pseuds/PepperidgeFarmRemembers
Summary: One-shot from Kataang Week. Katara learns to be vulnerable with Aang.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: One-shots





	Blood/Wounds

The moon was full and bright above the gang's camp site in the forest. Katara took a sharp inhale as her vision began to blur slightly. "Owwwwwwww," the waterbender screamed through gritted teeth. Her screams and whines pierced the loud silence of the woods around her. Lying on the ground among the trees, she was paralyzed with the deep rooted pain from her abdomen. Every time she reached for her water pouch, a sharp pain throbbed throughout her whole body. Her head snapped upright as she heard footsteps in the grass.

"Katara! What's going on, are you okay? Toph woke us up all freaked out from sensing that you out here in pain," Aang said rapidly.

The young airbender, who just a few weeks ago, defeated Fire Lord Ozai, seemed miles away as he stood next to his girlfriend. He winced at her curled up in a fetal position with her back facing him. Her gasps and whines occurred in quick succession in between deep exhales.

"I-I'm…" taking a sharp inhale of breath through her teeth, "fine, Aang. Help me get my water out of my pouch."

Aang fumbled for her pouch in the dark before hastily handing it to Katara. "I should have used fire for light, I'm such an idiot," Aang thought before immediately returning his eyes to her pained body. He firebended a flame in the palm of his hand to help her see better. His eyes were filled with worry and hurt. He didn't want to ask too many questions because the last thing you want to be asked when you're in pain is how it happened. He watched her slowly unscrew the pouch and covered the water in her hands. His eyes watched in concern as she flinched until she began healing herself. All he wanted in the world was to make her feel better. He felt powerless and helpless. While looking at her silhouette he noticed a big, red stain on her dress near her lower back.

Aang whispered with tears forming in his eyes, "Katara...can you please tell me what happened? I'm worried."

Katara's breathing slowed to a normal pace and felt the blood that had pooled in her lower stomach circulating to the rest of her body. "I don't know how I can tell him this, we have only been dating for a month and he's 13 years-old," Katara thought. She felt scared that he would be upset. She was afraid that Aang would see her differently and that he would not want her anymore. She turned on her side to face him.

"Well...I...um….do you know what a monthly cycle is," Katata asked with her eyes tightly closed.

Aang instantly felt a warm, flush of red spreading across his face. His hand that was not holding the flame rubbed his neck nervously.

"Uh-um...I think so. Is that when a woman bleeds every month unless she gets pregnant?"

Katara's eyes opened wide at Aang, appreciating his calm reaction. Maybe this will be okay. I don't know why I was worried, he is definitely not like other guys, she thought.

"So, yeah, that's basically it. I don't want to gross you out so let's just drop it," she sighed as she placed the water back in her pouch.

"No, I want to talk about it! I was so worried! i want to know so I can help you if I can," Aang said quietly.

She took a deep breath before explaining, "Okay...well….with the past year of constant running and stress, I haven't gotten it at all. It wasn't too bad when I did get it, but I only had it a few times before I met you. It's usually almost a week of bleeding. I usually get some cramping, feel sick, and want to cry. I don't know why it's so painful this time. It is a full moon, maybe that has something to do with it. Um, Sorry."

She looked away into the distance, feeling an immeasurable amount of shame and guilt. She was told to never talk about it, especially not to men. She felt like she let out a secret into the world and felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Aang ran to her and knelt at her side. His eyes were still filled with concern but relief at the same time. Relief that this was something normal, something that she could handle. He felt a pang in his heart minutes ago when he saw Katara lying there in pain and agony. It felt like he was wounded. After Katara's explanation, he felt that wound beginning to heal.

"Katara, this isn't something shameful or wrong. Every woman gets this! I never want you to feel like you can't tell me anything. I want you to feel comfortable and I want us to be honest about everything, even if it hurts. I was just worried and my mind thought of the worst," Aang brought his hand to her chin, turning her face to meet his. "I'm glad you're okay and that this seems to be normal. Maybe since you're more connected to the moon as a waterbender, that could be why this is happening? We can try to find out. In the meantime, is there anything I can do for you?"

Katara smiled and kissed Aang on the lips. He returned her kiss with a blush appearing on his cheeks. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. He wasn't disgusted or upset. He acted like this wasn't a big deal. I think I love him, she thought. She broke away from the kiss, looking deeply into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Well...if you could not look at my dress when I get up that would be great. And maybe some sea prunes," Katara suggested with a giggle in her throat.

Aang beamed at his beautiful girlfriend with a bright smile, "Of course! Coming right up. Take my hand."

Katara took his hand and slowly stood up, careful to keep her back out of Aang's view.

"Thanks, sweetie, you're the best," Katara said with a big smile, placing her hands around his neck.

Aang wrapped his arms at her hips and looked into her eyes, "Anything for you."


End file.
